gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Profiles
Gaia Profiles is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Profiles give a look at a Gaians interest and activity on the forums. Profiles 2003 Profiles The display of information was very simple. It had a Join Date featured at the top the user's name, a posting total, location, occupation, interests, and birthday. Users could add someone as a friend or ignore them. This profile did not allow customization, though a users contact box and signature were visible. Profiles v1 Released in 2004 and updated in 2005, it is now referred to as the 'Old School / Classic System '. When in its default state the profiles display a user's name, avatar, biographical details, interest, wishlist, friends list, visitor comments, and signature. v1 can be customized with CSS coding. Profiles v2 Released in 2006, it is referred to as 'Profile v2' and is the default upon account creation. It has had its own set of updates, mainly video embedding and flash features. When in its default state the profile displays content boxes that feature a user's name, avatar, contact, equipped list, interests tags, wishlist, an about section, aquarium, friends list, comments, and signature. Additional content is recent visitors (which displays usernames), a total of forum post, and a playlist. v2 can be customized with CSS coding. It is much easier to customize as the available options allow one to remove a content box and add pre-made graphics. Feature timeline * 2003 Feb 18 - Profiles created upon registering ** Nov 05 - Name and Gender Change Now Active ** Dec 09 - Database outage ** Dec 25 - Christmas Event, send gifts through a user's profile * 2004 Feb 14 - Valentines Day, send gifts through a user's profile ** Jul 14 - Update, Friendslist accessible from profile ** Sep 24 - Update, Journals accessible from profile ** Oct 26 - Update, My Inventory and Customize Me accessible from profile ** Oct 29 - Update, If a user mistypes their email in profile, they can go back in and change it ** Nov 01 - Halloween Event, use profile to keep track of candy collected * 2005 Feb 15 - Update, use "My Hangouts" to accept invitations to hang out with other users ** Mar 03 - Update, Gaia Homes inventory accessible from profile ** May 20 - Update, Edit home by clicking "My Home" from profile *** Inventory Organizer accessible from profile ** Aug 13 - Update, re-enable a disabled signature by going to profile and paying fee ** Sep 16 - Update, profile button moved slight upward due to new posting styles ** Oct 11 - Profiles v1 pre-release, enhanced features ** Nov 23 - Profiles v1 released * 2006 Feb 14 - Valentines Day,see a list of the valentines other users have sent ** Mar 16 - Notification of spamming on the site ** Jun 16 - Profiles v1 upgrade testing for v2 ** Jul 11 - Profiles v2 released ** Jun 22 - Update, accessible profile from Gaia Home ** Aug 31 - Update, earn gold by leaving a profile comment ** Dec 06 - Update, Tagging system added to profiles ** Dec 19 - Access other Gaians profile by clicking their avatar * 2007 - Jun 06 - Profile v2 maintenance ** Fixes and Changes to the Profile v1 System ** Jun 07 - Update, Spotlight a profile by clicking the 'recommendation' button ** Oct 25 - Update, add playlists to profile using Gaia Cinemas options * 2008 Jan 31 - Update, receive alerts when someone makes a comment from profiles ** Apr 23 - CAPTCHA update site-wide ** Sep 17 / 23 - Upcoming update, Gaia Aquariums to be visible in profiles ** Dec 20 - Profile contest * 2009 Jan 31 - Profile contest winners * 2010 Jul 27 - Profile v2 commenting enhanced * 2011 Jan 04 - Profile URL update, now has username and id ** Feb 12 - Bug fix, link correction on Friends list. ** Feb 18 - Bug fix, Gaia Journals link to profiles ** Mar 31 - Bug fix, Profiles JavaScript upgraded to drag and drop ** May 25 - Bug fix, Profile panel tiles ** Jun 15 - YouTube autoplay restored ** Jul 01 - Bug fix, edge case bugs ** Sep 09 - Update, CAPTCHA no used on profile comments ** Sep 12 - Update, New emotes can be used on profile comments ** Dec 16 - Bug fix, Themes issue corrected ** Mar 19 - Bug fix, zOMG! badges corrected ** Apr 19 - Bug fix, BBCoding fix for comments ** Apr 30 - Bug fix, iPhone App, comment section corrected ** Jun 12 - Update, Spoilers code works on profiles * 2014 Jan 06 - Update, Reporting profiles and signatures content becomes easier ** Sep 02 - Profile spotlight ** Nov 05 - Profile spotlight * 2015 Sep 24 - Scheduled Maintenance to correct lag, will affect profiles * 2017 May 26 - Update, profile wish list now has check-marks for items owned Feature Items * * * Freebie Items via Gaia Artists profiles. Gallery * Gaia Profiles/Gallery Gaia Online Viewing profile.png|2003 Profiles Profiles v1 Gaia Online.png|Profiles v1 Profiles v2 Gaia Online.png|Profiles v2 Profiles v1 Gaia Online - hosting issue.png|Profile with image hosting issues Additional info Site feedback Given that Profile v2 is not the standard profile for all registered users, it means those who registered after 2008 are unaware of the previous Profile v1. Those who have worked with profiles have their own preferences, such as those enjoying the simple customization of v1 while some feel v2 isn't a challenge when it comes to coding. There was also some ire that the new system would interfere with those who do custom profiles for gold and item trades. At times, there are some annoyance that one may take with a profile. These can include flashing images, auto playing media, and bad coding techniques. Although it may seem like a past issue, these types of things continue with those who use the feature. Technical issues Site & Forum * With certain image hosting services such as Imageshack and Photobucket updating their embedding policies, many profiles that used it as a source of linking now have a image notification on display instead of their uploaded image. Flash space * YouTube embedding and auto-play were temporarily disabled in a 2011 maintenance. Trivia * The profiles discussion forum is known for users asking for help with their profile, ratings of their profile, or coding services. * Over the years a number of freebie items have been released by Gaia Artists who create personal items in their spare time for Gaians to enjoy. * When a Gaia-con was coming up the staff encouraged users to print an image of their profile and use that to gain free Gaia related merchandise. * During 2007 and 2008, sponsorships were given profiles to advertise their products. By occasionally visiting and viewing a trailer, Gaians could receive some gold. See also * Gaia Profiles v2/Guide References External links Announcement forum Featured Announcements * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Community Announcements * * * * * * Feature forum * Forum Profiles Discussion * * Staff notices * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:My Gaia/Page Category:Gaia Profiles